Toothbrushes are known having a replaceable head, so that the user retains the handle and simply fits a new head when the old head wears out or if the user prefers a different bristle type etc. This can save the user the expense of purchasing a whole new toothbrush, and can be environmentally more friendly in allowing a saving in the use of materials.
A problem with all replaceable head toothbrushes is that of ensuring that the head remains securely fixed to the toothbrush handle during use, whilst also using a cheap and simple connection means to link the head to the handle, and achieving this using the relatively cheap plastics materials which are commonly used for making toothbrushes. FR-A-2 624 766, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,835, U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,948, GB-A-2 044 089 and WO 98/12947 suggest a variety of links between the handle of a toothbrush and a replaceable head part.
It is an object of this invention to provide a replaceable head toothbrush in which at least some of these problems are solved.